The Unbelievable Truth
by Fallen-Angel-3216
Summary: Emily is a vamp. Jake is half vamp. He falls in love with Emily but she doesnt like him back till she finds out he is half vamp. Then they find out they have the same parents but it doesnt stop there love. Then death comes nocking at there door step.
1. The New Kid

**Heyy everyone I'm new here my friend got me into writing and into this site so I want to thank here and this is my first story I've actually liked from all the ones I've wrote so I want to share it so here it is. I hope it's good and I don't get on the computar a lot so I won't have the second chapter for awhile but I'll write it on paper so I just have to type it up for you. Anyway hope you like and please comment. :)**

The Unbelievable Truth

The New Kid

I can usually handle this. So many different faces in this room. Happy friendly faces and not one of them know what I am. The smell, unbearable. The light is blinding me. Then I saw him a tall blond male highly fit with hazel eyes just like mine. I could smell him from here it rushed into me like a giant wave crashing onto the rocks at a beach. It was hard to bare the smell the pain that rushed down my throat at every breathe I took. I was just getting up to leave when the teacher came in.

"Ok class; sit down so we can get started." said. Crap! This is going to be one of the worst classes of my life. As I sat down at the back corner of the class I had my fingers crossed that the mysterious boy would not sit next to me or even close to me or there will be some trouble. This has never happened to me before usually I can bare this kind of stuff but today it was different.

I have never seen this boy in the school before. If he is a new student I wish he never came.

I watched him as he took his seat at the front of the class. I was holding my breath the whole time and as he sat down I took a big gulp of air and more pain shot down my thought. I didn't realize were he sat until Kristy walked in and told him to get out of her seat. He did as he was told and grabbed his stuff and was looking for another place to sit. Most of the class was already seated but there were still two seats left. One of them was up in the middle of the class and the other, right beside me. He looked my way and smiled. I smiled back and then but my hands in my face and placed it on my desk.

The smell got more intense and I could hear his steps getting closer and closer. Then I heard him say...

"Hi, I'm Josh Ryans. What's your name?" He sounded a bit nervous but I lifted my head and looked into his deep hazel eyes. He had his hand out so I could shake it. I took it and I felt his blood flow threw his body it felt so warm. I was thinking about sucking his blood but I knew I couldn't let my secret out.

"Um hi." I replied not even saying my name so I didn't waste too much air so I wouldn't have to breathe too much. But I still had to look like I was human. I let go of his hand so it would stop tempting me.

He sat down in the seat beside me.

"Umm... I didn't catch your name." He said wondering if I already told him. Well shit. This was going to be the worst day in the history of the world he smelt so delicious but he is just trying to be nice. I've always been a friendly person I'm one of those kids who hates when another kid is left out but he can wait, I can't take another breathe, It's impossible.

"My name is Emily." I said like I was in pain. What am I going to tell him if he asks about that? I could tell him the truth, ya that would go over well 'Hi I'm Emily I'm a vampire and I'm in a lot of pain because you smell really good and I really would like to drink your blood.' Mhm that would be the end of _my_ life.

"It's really nice to meet you... Emily... Uh hope to see you around" Jake said like he was thinking of something else. Maybe he did notice the pain in my voice.


	2. Knowing the Secret

**Heyy every one it's Fallen-Angel-3216 with chapter 2 I hope you all like it and i'll start working on chapter 3 I should have it up before the weekend is over and if you have any ideas for the story you would like me to add in then let me know and ill try putting them in the upcoming chapters. Thanx please comment. :) **

2. Knowing the Secret

It's been a few days since Jake has come to our school and it piss's me off he won't leave me alone he follows me everywhere. It's like he suspects something about me It's weird but I don't think he knows I'm a vampire. I don't think anyone does and that's a good thing, well for me.

It's Friday after noon and I'm going to my last period and the only class I have with stalker boy. I'm a bit late I was trying to hide from Jake and it worked but now that only means there aren't a lot of seats to pick out of in class and then I might have to sit beside Jake. My worst nightmare. I walk into class and as I said the only seat open is beside Jake. At least it's in the back of the class. The teacher isn't in the class yet so I won't get in trouble for being late. I start to walk down the aisle to sit in my seat when I sit down Jake looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, Emily." he said in a happy voice like he's proud that he saved a seat beside him so I had to sit there. Jerk.

"Hi." I replied back.

"How are you doing?"

"I think you would know you follow me everywhere."

All he did was laugh like I just told a funny joke.

"What do you want Jake? You're wasting my time. Do you want money? Or food? What?"

"Money would be nice and I am still a bit hungry. How about dinner tonight at 7?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" I couldn't stand to be sitting here let alone anywhere else he's just making my life harder for me then it already is.

"Why not? I would really like to get to know you better." He said sounding a bit upset that I said no well kinda.

"It's just that I have a...Science test to study for...Tuesday and I would really like to get a good mark. I'm sorry." actually I wasn't sorry at all I didn't want to go to dinner and the Science test thing was true so I wasn't lying.

"Oh, ok. Maybe another time. Do you need any help studying? I have the test on Tuesday too and I would like to study and I really like studying with someone else." His voice sounded hopeful I didn't want to hurt him but I had an idea of getting him off my back.

"Only if you promise to stop stalking me. Promise?" This would proubobly work he would do anything just to spend some time with me. Wow that's sad no one wants to spend time with me I have no friends here.

"Ok deal!" He said all excited

Just then the teacher walks in with a handful of papers. Great, a pop quiz.

"Class, time to sit down and stop talking I thought we would have some fun today! Pop Quiz!" She said with a giant smile on her face. She made it sound like it was the funniest thing on the history of the planet, Ha.

Every one mound. I don't understand why kids do that Pop Quiz's aren't that hard, well for me they aren't. The teacher started handing out the quiz's but when she got to me she just smiled and past. She didn't even give me a quiz weird, I wonder why.

", you didn't give me a quiz." Everyone looked at me like they were mad that I didn't get one and they did.

"Oh, I know dear I'm not giving you a test your going to help me mark the tests from last week. If you don't mind? You always get A+ on your tests and I need some help marking so what's the point." Ok it's true I do get A+'s on all my tests I've never missed one it doesn't matter what subject.

"Ya that is fine I'll help you mark."

"Great here are some tests. Do you need a marking sheet or can you do it on your own?" asked.

"No that's fine I can do it on my own."

"Ok" She handed me some sheets.

Everyone turned around then and grumbled that I didn't have to do the quiz and they did. I heard Jake mumble something so I listened closer though I could hear him clear as a bell.

"Why would she want to study if she is an A+ student? Hmm.... Maybe she is only an A+ student in History? She reminds me of a vampire smart, fast, when she shook my hand when I first came here she was ice cold, she never comes on warm sunny days Hmm.... I wonder maybe there are such things as vampires and she's one of them?" He said all of this like he was thinking it over.

When I heard him say 'Maybe there is such things as vampires and she's one of them' I gasped. And he looked at my horror struck face. He knew, and had proof. But still didn't know 100%. But that soon will all change.


	3. My Secret Question

**Heyy everyone, this is chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy it and I'll start right away on chapter 4. Peace out :P**

3. My Secret Question

I had to think of something fast to have a reason for gasping. I put my hands around my stomach like I had a stomach ache. His eyes were still on me then he reached in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick message on it and past it over. I grabbed it off my desk so the teacher wouldn't notice us passing notes and I secretly read the note from under my desk it said...

_Are you ok?_

It asked

_Yes, I'm fine just a stomach ache sorry._

I wrote back and passed it over to Jake who just finished up his quiz. He picked up the note put it in his pocket and went to hand in his quiz. He was one of the last people done. Maybe he was trying extra hard to get an A+ just like me? Who knows? When he sat back down the teacher called for all the quiz's and got out here books to start her lecture for the day.

_What time do you want me over?_

He asked when I looked at the note

The teacher asked us to get out our History text book. She told us to turn to page 238. Jake wasn't paying attention he was waiting for my note back. I wrote...

_Get your History text book out and turn to page 238 and you can come over whenever you want it just has to be after 8 am tomorrow._

When he finished reading the note he gave me an annoyed look for reminding him of taking his text book out. He took it out and opened it up and then wrote...

_Ok I'll be over at 8:01 sharp. Ummm... Where do you live?_

He handed the note back over and tried listening to the teacher without luck because I saw him glance over at me to see if I was writing back. When I started to write and he glanced over I stuck out my tongue at him and he quickly looked down and giggled and then looked back at the teacher and I finished writing the note and past it over.

_Just follow me home tonight and we'll study a bit tonight and then you can come over tomorrow if you want._

He quickly wrote back.

_Ok! Are you sure that your parents will be ok with this?_

As he passed it back the teacher saw. What was I going to do? I quickly put the note in my pocket and pulled out my notes from last week and placed them on my desk. I did this so quickly no one would have ever noticed even if they were paying attention. I didn't need to get in trouble I've never been in trouble for anything I don't even think I've met the principle.

"Is there something you want to share Emily?" asked while she started walking toward me.

The whole class turned around to look at me and some even gasped they were all surprised. Well it's true I haven't ever been in trouble and this was my first time or was it I already covered it up.

"What are you talking about? I'm just letting Jake look at last week's notes so he knows what we're talking about since you have decided to go back to the last unit we worked on." I

said with a little smile on my face so it looked like I was being nice and sharing and that I've done nothing wrong.

The class just turned around and the teacher gave me a look like 'I know you were passing notes and I don't know how they were put away so fast but I will find out' then she smiled

and went back to the front of the class and started the lecture again from where she left off. All Jake did was stare at me amazed and then turned away before anyone noticed.

The day actually went by faster than I thought it would. The bell went and told the class that there wasn't any homework for tonight and that we would pick up on the lecture tomorrow. I gathered my stuff as did Jake and we both walked out of class together. Everyone was staring but I didn't mind well the truth was I didn't care. When we were near the washrooms I told Jake that I would like to use the bathroom before we left and to meet me at my car in parking lot C at the very back. I also told him that I drove a red convertible Mustang GT. His mouth dropped when I told him. There weren't many nice cars in this small town of Forks Washington. Well none at all really, only mine. He said he would meet me there.

When I was done in the bathroom mostly everyone was gone only a few people that did things after school like groups and stuff for extra credits. I don't bother with that I have all my credits and there was still one more year in high school.

I walked outside and to my beautiful car were Jake waited. When I got there Jake was leaning against my car glaring in with his hands cupped at his face and his hands were on my car.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE SMUDGE MARKS ON MY CAR!!!" I yelled at him. I was really pissed no one touches my car. I like it clean and shiny and with NO smudge marks.

He turned around at the sound of my angry voice putting his hands in the air like he was surrendering and backed away.

"That's right mister! Get away from the car!" I said not yelling but I still had a bit of anger in my voice.

"Sorry, I was just checking it out you never see Mustangs come rolling though here." He replied putting down his hands and he started looking at my car again.

"You can check out my car by not touching it." I said with no anger in my voice this time. I got to the car window that he was touching and wiped it off where his hands were.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked

Oh no! I would like to know what he would ask but this wasn't the time or place for it but I needed to know what it was my body craved for the Question.

"Sure."

"Are you a vampire?" He asked like he wasn't joking around. I just looked at him and I couldn't let my secret go that easy I had to put it off as long as I could and I knew that wouldn't be long.

"If you're coming to my house lets go now I'm not going to wait any longer. We can ask questions later." And at that we both got in our cars with no further words and both drove out of the parking lot me in the lead and him following behind. I didn't haveto say anything he already knew the answer. I don't know how he guessed and so fast but I drove home in silence with Jake's load roaring rusted truck following behind me as my fate washed away.


	4. The Twist

**Heyy it's Fallen-Angel-3216 here with chapter 4. I know my story isn't really about Twilight well a bit and it's under Twilight so now I'm going to add a bunch of Twilight stuff in here and to get it you might have to have read all the books. Lol who hasn't, Ha-ha ******

4. The Twist

I pulled into the little dirt road up to my house. Jake followed but he had this expression on his face like knew we were going. It was weird he looked like he could be my brother but he had a different last name his was Ryan's and mine is Cullen. Oh well, we were almost to the house now the trees were starting to break and then there was the field up to the house.

When the house came into view I saw Jake's face light up like he knew the house it was weird. I wonder what he was thinking if my dad was here he would know. My dad's name is Edward Cullen and my mom is Bella Cullen. They left 2 years ago with the rest of their family because we got in a big fight so I live her by myself and they send money every month to help me to pay the bills and for other things.

I pulled around the back and parked in the garage he parked beside me. We both got out.

"Nice house" He said.

"Thanks" I replied

I unlocked the garage door and walked in and Jake followed in behind me. He looked around.

"This place never changes does it?" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said astonished.

"I used to live her with my family when I was a baby." He said still looking around.

"Oh I thought my family was the first to live her" Hmm weird I thought to myself it was true my aunt Alice told me they were the only family to live her I guess she didn't know. Oh, well.

"Let's get working." I said before any more questions could be asked.

"There's no need I've been through this class before."

"Ok."

Just then the door bell rang. I told Jake just to sit in the living room till I got back. I went to the door and opened it. There stood my favorite aunt. Alice. She cut her hair since the last time I saw her. It was just below her ears like normal.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought dad gets mad when you come?" I asked. I was surprised that she was here I haven't seen her since I started high school.

"He does get upset but I have a reason this time." She replied.

"And what's that?" I asked

"He doesn't know your brother is back in Forks." She said moving around me to go see Jake who was now standing behind me. My mouth fell open. I turned around to see a shocked expression on Jake's face. He didn't know about this.

"What?" I said confused. I shook my head back and forth slowly a few times and looked at Alice.

"He's your brother." She said amused that we were both shocked out of our minds.

"Come sit in the living room and I'll explain." Alice said after a few minutes of me and Jake staring at each other.

"You better." I finally said and I walked off into the living room. Jake, my brother followed me and we both sat next to each other on the long white couch that sat in the middle of the room. Alice paced back and forth in front of us thinking.

"Alice! Come on!" I said.

"I'm thinking hold on." She replied not even looking at me.

"Ok let's start from the beginning. Who was born first?" Jake asked.

"You were that's why your half vampire. Your mother was human at the time. She got pregnant on her honeymoon. When you were born she was dyeing so we changed her into a vampire. Well your father did. Bella named you after her second love, Jacob Black. But she didn't want it the same so she used his nick name that she used to call him, Jake. Then we found out that Bella was pregnant again with you Emily" She looked at me then and then looked back at the floor and kept pacing again.

"The Volturi was coming soon to see if Bella was changed. That's another long story for a different day. Anyway we couldn't keep Jake around so we gave him to another clan of vampires and our friends. Which you still live with today. We told them to take you far away and don't come back for awhile. The Volturi came back not long after we sent you away Jake. Your mother was very upset but knew she couldn't have you till you were older. She was still pregnant when the Volturi came they told her either she kill you or join them she chose to kill you to stay with Edward.

"We knew they wouldn't be back again to check on us for awhile so when I saw them coming back Edward purposely got in a fight with you Emily to make sure we could get you to stay here when we left which worked. The Volturi saw that we left without you so they thought we killed you so they never came here so you could live. Your mother almost killed herself she lost her only two children she would ever have but she knew you both could live and didn't have to die." She finished off. She looked at both of us. If I could cry I would I can't believe they didn't tell me before.

Jake but his arm around me and I leaned my head against his arm.

"So technically we aren't really siblings since Mom was human when she had me and vampire when she had Emily" He asked. I looked at Alice now. She nodded as a yes.

"So we could get married?" He asked. Alice nodded a yes again. I could see where he was going with this he loved me I knew it. I stood up so fast and smacked him across the face.

"Oww. What was that for!?" He screamed at me. He stood now too looking at me rubbing his right cheek with his hand.

"Kids! Stop!" Alice yelled at us.

"Shut Up Alice!" We both yelled back at her.

"Ok" She said a bit upset and backed up and leaned against the window and just watched us.

I jumped at Jake and he dodged out of the way and I collided with the wall to the kitchen and it left a dint. I got up right away. I started after Jake again as he back away from me.

"I know what your thinking just because we aren't technically siblings doesn't mean we can have a relationship!" I yelled at him. Alice smiled and I ignored her.

"Wasn't going to stop me before." He replied.

"What?" I said stopping two meters away from him.

"I was going to ask you out tonight after we were done studying anyway."

"Oh" I said and looked down if I could blush I would be right now.

Alice laughed. We both gave her a stern look and she stopped and we looked at each other. She just smiled.

"What was I going to say?" I asked Alice now.

"You were going to say yes." She answered.

"Oh my god! Really are you sure." I asked hoping that she was just messing around with me.

"No you actually said yes." Alice replied.

"Wow I guess the night went over well then." I said surprised. His face was surprised too. I looked over at Alice to see what expression she had but she was lost somewhere. I knew that look. She was having a vision. I rushed over to her and grabbed her by her solders so she didn't fall over.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked scared. She looked at me.

"Your parents are coming!" Was all she said in reply.


	5. Together Forever

**Heyy everyone I hope you like this Chapter there's more entertaining stuff coming don't worry it won't be boring forever :P have fun reading. Please leave comments good or bad I don't care. You can also leave ideas for the later Chapters that you want me to put in I'll be happy to ******

5. Together Forever

"My parents!" Jake and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other. I giggled and he smiled. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Our parents." He corrected us. I smiled back at him.

"How much time Alice?" He asked never taking his eyes off of mine.

"A couple hours. It's dark when they get here." She replied looking at our hands that are together.

"That gives us enough time to sort through this a bit more." He said directing it mostly at me. My smile got bigger and I had to look away embarrassed.

"Yes it does leave you two time to sort through this. I'll leave you two alone I'll tell you when it's about time." Alice said as she left the room. I knew she would listen in she always loves lovey-dovey romance kind of stuff.

Jake pulled me over to the couch again and sat me on his lap. I put my head on his chest and he started rubbing my back.

"Are you still going with yes or do you want to change it?" He asked with hint of hopefulness that I would say yes still.

"It's a yes." I said. I looked up at his face he was smiling his wonderful big smile that I loved so much. I couldn't help but smile back. His kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you" I put my head back against his chest and whispered "I love you too."

He started to rub my back again. We sat like this till Alice came down and said that our parents were just outside Forks now and they should be here in a few minutes. I didn't want to explain why I was sitting in my brothers lap like we were a couple but we were and I didn't find the need to move I just sat there waiting for my parents that I haven't seen for 4 years.

It took about 5 minutes after Alice told us they were close to walk through the front door. My mom came in first followed by my dad. They paused at the front door shocked.

"What's going on Alice?" My mom asked.

"No!" Edward gasped. He probably already read Alice's thoughts so he knew what was going on.

"What the hell is going in on!?" My mom yelled more directly toward my dad.

"Your son came back." Edward finally answered her. She looked at Jake who turned his head so he could look at them.

"Hello mother." He said in a calm voice. Then my mom fainted and Edward caught her before she hit the ground. Jake and I moved off the couch so Dad could lay Bella on the couch.

We stood by the window and looked out at the forest and the night around it. Jake had his arm around my waist and I did the same. Edward and Alice were fighting in the kitchen but you could only hear Dad yelling at Alice. After a while of standing there Jake yawned.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked looking at his face.

"Ya kinda." He answered looking down at me now too. I grabbed his hand and we took off to my room where I still had my dad's first bed. We both lay down in each others arms.

"It didn't go as bad as I thought" He mentioned. He yawned again.

"I know." I had a bit of worry in my voice I didn't want the parents to split us up again. He read my thoughts right off my face.

"Don't worry nothing will break us apart. We will be together forever."He said

"Forever." I repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he fell into a deep sleep.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but the next Chapter WILL be longer I promise ******


	6. A Suprise

**Heyy everyone this is Chapter 6 well it's still short but I don't have any more ideas left well I have a few I just need ideas to lead up to them. Anyway I hope you like it anyway. Oh ya this might be my last Chapter for a bit so I can reload my brain with ideas and I have to go to my dad's and It's MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY. Anyway please comment good or bad and help give me ideas for the upcoming Chapters. Peace out Fallen-Angel-3216 ******

6. A Surprise

I laid with Jake, my back to him and he snuggled right up to me and put his arms right around me. I had my eyes closed I so badly wanted to sleep even though I knew I couldn't. I also had them closed so I could concentrate on not killing him there on the spot but something inside me said that I couldn't live without him. I laid like this for awhile then I heard someone come to my door and whisper to someone else that was with them…

"They are so adorable together. How are we going to get them apart?" The voice was from my mom. Apart was not a word I wanted to hear directing at Jake and me. I was so furious that I jumped out of the bed waking Jake up in the fast movement grabbed the door to open it and it came right off the wall and went flying across the room. Maybe I used a little bit too much force on that, Opps. I will fix it later I thought.

I starred into the shocked eyes of my mother and father.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and every one put there hands over there ears. I turned around and grabbed Jake from the bed by his hand and I ran through the open bedroom window.

We were going so fast. All I heard was a faint "Emily No!!!!" from behind me it sounded like my mother calling from the house.

"What's going on Emily!?" Jake asked running beside me now so I didn't have to drag him along. All I did was stop and lay down on the ground of the forest. Jake finally noticed and came back and stopped and walked over to me, grabbed me up in his arms and went over to a tree and sat there with my still in his arms. He started to rub my back trying to sooth me but it wasn't working.

If I could cry I would. As I thought this a single tear rolled down my cheek and drop down on Jake's shirt he looked at my face and noticed more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Emily?" He asked truly worried about the whole Vampires cant cry but this one is kinda worried. I looked at him worried too then I heard a low growl come from behind a bush just a cross the little open spot we chose to stop in. Jake's hand paused in the middle of rubbing my back. I looked at Jake to follow his gaze. It was on the bush where the growl came from.

It growled again and three giant bear looking things came walking trough the bush growling at us. The middle one was the biggest and it was a nice brown color. Its eyes looked almost familiar. I was shocked they stood way over our heads the middle one growled a really low echolike growl from the back of its throat. Jake now slowly stood up putting me behind him as like he was my shield protecting me. The giant bear started into a run toward us I knew my life was over.

"I love you Jake" I yelled at him over the load growling beast that was heading toward us ready to kill us.

"I love you too Emily." He yelled back at me. I closed my eyes knowing that my life would be over soon and I knew he loved me.

"Jacob Black Stop!!!" I heard my mother yell coming from 50 meters behind us. Then I heard nothing. I knew my life was over but I still felt the heat coming off of my one and only love and the cool breeze blowing against me. Maybe it isn't over so I opened my eyes and saw the giant bear had stopped and now starred on behind us.

"Please Jacob don't kill my children." My mother said pleading. The bear just let out a humph. It then sat down. Wait why was my mother here? And why did she call that thing Jacob?

"Mom?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Yes sweaty?" She asked back.

"Why are you here? And why did you call that thing Jacob?" I asked truly wanted to know. The giant bear growled at me for the comment then it got up ran off into the forest and not two minutes later a young man came running back into the opening. He had short black hair and only had pants on. He was really tall and built. He was huge!

"Bella?" He asked looking far off behind us.

"Yes Jake it's me." She said my loves name well and my brothers name. I cringed at that and I guess Jake felt the movement and turned around and gave me a hug then kissed me passionately not even caring that we had an audience.

It broke off when we heard someone cough. It came from behind Jake. Wait, where the hell did that giant bear go?

"Where did that other giant bear go?" I asked not really directing it at anyone just out in the open for whoever knew the answer.

"I'm right here." The young man said. I looked at him astonished. That can't be true? Cane it?

"My name is Jacob. I'm a werewolf." He said this with a giant grin on his face.

"Would you like to explain this mother?" I questioned her.

"Could we talk about this some other time? Now get over here before they kill you!" My mother demanded.

"Oh Bella why not tell them now? They do need to know the rules. If these were your children then you must have told them before its rules and they broke them." Jacob said.

"Very well. But get over here on our side first." She said before anything could be discussed further on the werewolf topic. Jake and I slowly made our way hand in hand to our mom followed by the two giant werewolves' and Jacob. When we got close to my mom she came running with her arms open for a hug. I dogged out of her way moving around her so did Jake. She put her hands down and looked upset. By here expression I guess she knew she wasn't coming back into our lives that easy.

"Family problems?" Jacob asked with a little laugh.

"Shut up Jake!" She scowled.

"What?" Jacob and my Jake both said at the same time.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do for both sides." She said.

"Yep!" Jake said all happy that he finally gets to hear what's going on just as much as we do.

We all sat in a big circle with the two werewolves farther back out of the circle as my mother told both sides of the story. It was all going good till a bunch of vampires came from in the forest toward us. My mother looked frightened. I knew right then that death was coming.


End file.
